List of Star Wars starfighters
The following is a merged list of fictional Star Wars starfighters. *see also: List of Star Wars spacecraft A-wing A-wings appear at the climactic Battle of Endor in Return of the Jedi. It is also a vehicle found in both Battlefront II and [[Star Wars Battlefront (2015 video game)|2015 Battlefront]] games. ''Azure Angel II'' The Azure Angel II was a modified Jedi Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor piloted by Anakin Skywalker and his astromech droid R2-D2 during the Clone Wars. ARC-170 starfighter The ARC-170 starfighter is a fictional starfighter that appears in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. The Incom/Subpro Aggressive Reconnaissance Craft, more commonly known simply as the ARC-170, was a space superiority fighter developed by the Galactic Republic during its mass militarization as a result of the outbreak of the Clone Wars. It was piloted by a crew of three Clone trooper pilots, two forward-facing and one rear-facing, and one astromech droid, usually an R4 model. It was designed primarily by the Incom Corporation for the Republic during the Clone Wars but deployed only in the later months of the conflict. The tri-foils of the fighter fold outward into a distinctive 'X' shape. The starfighter's two huge, round engines on either side of the craft and its wing configuration are reminiscent of other Incom models, such as the Z-95 Headhunter and the Rebel Alliance's famous X-Wing starfighter, and, judging by the differences in time the movies take place, are likely all part of the same series of ships, each replacing some of a previous model. The ARC-170's wingspan was 22.85 meters and its formidable armament included two medium laser cannons, an aft blaster cannon controlled by a rear gunner, and a payload of six proton torpedoes. The most famous use of the ARC-170 was during the Battle of Coruscant, when thousands of them, alongside [[Advanced Jedi starfighter|Eta-2 Actis-class Jedi interceptors]] and Venator-class Star Destroyers defended the Republic capital of Coruscant against invasion. A clone pilot named Odd Ball, who flew an ARC-170, aided the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in holding off enemy starfighters while Kenobi and his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, boarded the flagship of the diabolical Count Dooku and General Grievous. ARC-170s also played a major role during the execution of Order 66, where many Jedi Knights were shot down by clone pilots piloting ARC-170s, most notably the Jedi Master Plo Koon over the planet Cato Neimoidia. In the massive online multiplayer roleplaying game Star Wars Galaxies, a few remaining ARC-170s were refurbished and put into the service of the personal use of the Queen of Naboo. The design of the ARC-170 also bears a striking resemblance to a US WWII nightfighter, the P-61 Black Widow, which also features a three-person crew, an engine on each wing, and both share a very similar fusilage layout. The ARC-170 is also featured as a Republic space vehicle in Star Wars Battlefront II for use in dogfights and boarding enemy capital ships. Coincidently, the ARC-170 has nothing to do with the Republic's advanced Clone Troopers, the ARC Troopers. For more information, see the Official site. Belbullab-22 starfighter The Belbullab-22 is a fictional starfighter. It comes equipped with a hyperdrive and two ion drives, along with auxiliary thrusters. The ship features rapid-firing triple-laser cannons that put it on par with V-Wing starfighters. The dreaded General Grievous, who normally prefers hand-to-hand combat, pilots a well-worn version of this ship into space battles. After the death of Grievous Obi-Wan Kenobi steals the fighter and reunites with the starship of Senator Bail Organa. CloakShape starfighter The CloakShape fighter is a craft produced by Kuat Drive Yards. The CloakShape is one of the most enduring fighter designs ever developed by a single company. Designed decades before the Clone Wars and used more or less ever since, the CloakShape fighter was originally intended to serve as an atmospheric and short range space fighter craft. Armed with 2 medium laser cannons and a concussion missile launcher, they are adequate assault craft but best for planetary defence. They have no deflector shield generator or hyperdrive systems, however. The CloakShape enjoys such widespread popularity because it is an incredibly easy craft to modify and upgrade to almost any specifactions. Capitalising on this design feature, Kuat Drive Yards has introduced several upgrade kits intended specifically for the starfighter. These include one that adds on a maneuvring fin at the back to increase handling in atmosphere - this has become so popular that many people believe that it was part of the original design specifications. Many others include ones that improve such systems as the sensors, targeting computer or power generator. Like the Delta-7 Jedi Starfighter and Eta-2 Actis Interceptor also produced by Kuat Drive Yards or its subdsidiaries, the CloakShape can also dock with a specially designed hyperdrive ring. The CloakShape's main drawback is its small power generator. It is too small to keep the craft running for extended periods of time, especially during battles. However, due to the easiness of the upgrading of this craft, even novice mechanics can fit a larger generator, more weapons, better engines or a deflector shield generator to allow this craft to seve as part of many militaries and mercenary group's space starfighter services for years to come. E-wing The improved successor to the X-wing, E-wings first appear in Dark Horse Comics' Dark Empire series. They are one of few Expanded Universe vehicles to be a part of Micro Machines' Action Fleet line. Armed with three Taim & Bak IX9 Medium Laser Cannons and 2 Proton Torpedo launchers. The E-wing's aerodynamic frame made the fighter highly maneuverable and exceptional in atmospheric flight. It's Class 1 Hyperdrive allowed for extended reconnaissance missions and rapid strategic redeployment. As part of a larger force, the E-wing fills a versatile mid-range multirole combat aircraft or light torpedo bomber Geonosian Fanblade starfighter The Fanblade Starfighter is based on Geonosian air patrol skimmers (Ginevx-class starfighters) which are also called "fanblades" for their distinctive and very vital feature, a fan like wing going all around from the top to bottom vertically. The fan deploys for combat mode, stretched in a half circle along a pair of boom arms. Atop each arm is a double laser cannon that when deployed into combat mode swings into place. When the arms are shut, the cannons will only point foward due to a limited hinge joint that locks them into place. When in combat mode, the cannons have limited movement. Combat mode is not the only mode for the "fanblade". The downside to the combat mode with its fan extended is that with the fan's exotic material, it also serves as a transmission plane for deflector shield energy. However, that is the problem: the shield energy makes it stick out on sensors. With the fan folded in, it is very difficult to target. To make it even harder to target, ion bafflers are installed in sublight engines. The fan also is similar to the one on Dooku's solar sailer, acting as an alternate form of propulsion, not that it matters, as the fanblade is fitted with hyperdrives for hyperspace travel, in addition to its standard sublight engines. Count Dooku commissioned Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective to craft numerous starfighters for his exclusive use. Amongst other starcraft (such as the Geonosian solar sailer) the Collective created the Geonosian fanblade starfighter. The Fanblade starfighter is used by Asajj Ventress in the Clone Wars micro series. Geonosian Starfighter The Geonosian Starfighter is a starfighter used by the Geonosians to guard their territories against intruders and as their main use of transportation. It was a lean, needle nosed fighter craft. The Geonosian starfighter was also a small, compact vehicle of great speed and superior agility. The engine and laser cannon are in self contained modular orbs that can be easily replaced or switched for different mission requirments. It is also considered to be a stealthy fighter due to the small amount of ambient glow the engines and weapons produce. A single Geonosian pilot sits within a small cockpit with his head poking up to see out of a transparent bubble canopy allowing 360 degree field of vision. The pilot is chosen as a pup and forms a bond with an individual starfighter. The Geonosians have never exported their starfighters to anyone , mainly because the fighter is especially tailored for a Geonosian pilot. The multi-axis controls require a Geonosian's dexterity and a special scent mask provides vital performance feedback by exploiting the Geonosian's acute sense of smell. Its weapon is a turret-mounted laser cannon cradled underneath its forward needles. An array of about 100 tractor beam projectors help to aim the laser beam. This small twin-pronged needle nose fighter is effective against intruders of Geonosian airspace. It is 9.8 metres long and its speed is 20,000 km/h. The fighter is composed of a highly flexible material which allows it to rebound from impacts that would fracture a more rigid craft. The Geonosian starfighter was first seen in the Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones where two Geonosian starfighters accompanied Count Dooku to his hangar. The two fighters are called "Beak-wing fighters" in the script, although they are not specifically named in the onscreen dialogue. The starfighter appears in Attack of the Clones and the Star Wars: Clone Wars mini-series. Gauntlet Fighter A Gauntlet Fighter, or Kom'rk class fighter, is a Mandalorian class of ship. Larger than most starfighters, it can carry a larger crew and accommodate passengers. They were introduced in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, with one known as the Nightbrother later serving as Darth Maul's personal craft in Star Wars: Rebels. Hornet Interceptor The Hornet Interceptor is a starship frequently used by smugglers, pirates and other fringe groups. Named for its insectoid appearance, Hornets were cheap, yet capable starfighters. Unfortunately the fighters were vulnerable in atmosphere due to their poor aerodynamics. Administrator Doole, the Ribet responsible for the prison uprisal on Kessel, acquired several of these fighters as part of the planet's defense fleet, and some were responsible for shooting down the Millennium Falcon. However, almost all of them were destroyed when Admiral Daala's Imperial fleet attacked the world, thinking that it was a Rebel Base. When the Peace Brigade faction aligned with the Yuuzhan Vong, they also procurred several Hornets, in the mistaken belief that the ships vaguely organic appearance would impress the Yuuzhan Vong, who themselves hated machinery and embraced living technology. I-7 Howlrunner The I-7 Howlrunner is made by Incom Corporation to show the Empire that it could produce a fighter that was comparable with the main fighter in the Empire. Unlike normal Imperial starfighters, it has shields. However, most Star Destroyer captains did not choose the fighter. It is thought that top advisors in the Empire had a liking for it, however; for example, Palpatine's Dark Side elite used exclusively I-7 Howlrunners. Though it has shields it does not (in standard configuration) have a hyperdrive (conforming to Imperial Doctrine). They are more expensive than the TIE'S and produced by a company that had been in the Imperial's bad graces since they allowed the X-Wing designs to be leaked to the Rebellion. The fighter was a less than perfect success. Jedi starfighter and Jedi interceptor Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptors (better known as "Jedi starfighters") and Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptors ("Jedi interceptors") appear in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. In Attack of the Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi travels via Jedi starfighter to Kamino to investigate the attempted assassination of Padmé Amidala; he also flies a Jedi starfighter to Geonosis in an attempt to track down the bounty hunter Jango Fett. Lacking a hyperdrive, the starfighter relies on an external sled to propel it through hyperspace. Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker (Hayden Christensen) fly Jedi interceptors in the opening sequence of Revenge of the Sith. Later, Plo Koon (Matt Sloan) flies an Attack of the Clones-era starfighter when he is shot down by clone troopers carrying out Emperor Palpatine's (Ian McDiarmid) Order 66. The Jedi starfighter's triangular shape in Attack of the Clones stems from the shape of Imperial Star Destroyers in the original Star Wars trilogy. Industrial Light & Magic designer Doug Chiang identified the Jedi starfighter as one of the first designs that bridges the aesthetic between the prequel and original trilogies. Chiang noted that viewers' familiarity with the Star Destroyer's appearance and Imperial affiliation gives added symbolism to the Jedi craft's appearance and foreshadows the Empire's rise to power. The starfighter seen in Revenge of the Sith is a cross between the previous film's vessel and the Empire's TIE fighters from the original trilogy. Hasbro's expanding wings in the Attack of the Clones Jedi starfighter toy inspired the opening wings in the Revenge of the Sith vessel. The starfighter in the Revenge of the Sith is called a Jedi Interceptor Starfighter. Mankvim-184 Techno Union Starfighter The Techno Union starfighter (also known as the Mankvim-184) is a fighter used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. The Mankvim-814 light interceptor is a bulbous, oval-shaped short-range starfighter created by the Feethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies on behalf of the Techno Union on Utapau. The simple construction consists largely of a reactor feeding power to a high-velocity ion drive. Rudders and side thrusters control ion flow, roll and yaw in flight. The interceptor is armed with twin rapid-fire laser cannons and durable deflector shields. The Mankvim seats one pilot. In Revenge of the Sith, Techno Union interceptors rush to defend the Separatist stronghold on the Tenth Level of Pau City during Obi-Wan Kenobi's assault on General Grievous' forces. Mankvim pilots face sturdy Porax-38 Utapaun starfighters in battle over the sinkhole city. ;Other information * Model: Mankvim-814 light interceptor * Manufacturer: Freethan Ottraw Scalable Assemblies * Affiliation: Techno Union / Confederacy of Independent Systems * Size: length 10.7 meters, width 6.46 meters, height 3.45 meters * Acceleration: 3,400 g (33 km/s²) in space * Speed: 3,400 g (space), 62,000 km/h in atmosphere * Hyperdrive: none * Crew: 1 pilot * Weapons: 2 laser cannons Nubian Legine Starfighter The Nubian Legine Starfighter is a spaceship from the game Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter, a LucasArts game for PlayStation 2. Even though it was thought of as an ugly vessel, the Nubian Legine Starfighter had many qualities that would become standard for starfighters. With a fast hyperdrive, good sublight engines, shields and a Proton Torpedo Launcher, it sold well. It was designed as a defense vehicle for the unarmed yachts that the Nubian shipyards built at the time, but the Naboo N-1 Starfighter sold better due to its success at the battle of Naboo from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. The N-1 was a reason for the demise of this ship's popularity, but other starfighters stopped production completely, leaving only a few examples as they were obscured by better starfighters. Retti pilots this type of ship in the game. Naboo N-1 *''Naboo N-1 starfighter'' Nssis-class Clawship ]] The Nssis-class Clawcraft, or simply Clawcraft, is the primary starfighter of the Chiss Expeditionary Defense Fleet. Developed approximately fifteen years after the Battle of Endor, the Clawcraft is a hybrid of Imperial and Chiss technology. The fuselage is based on the ubiquitous “ball cockpit” of the TIE series of Imperial starfighters. Stemming from the cockpit is two pair of curving wings that extend beyond the ship for a total length of 7.65 meters. At the tip of each wing is a Sienar Fleet Systems L-s7.2 laser cannon. With modest deflector shields and thicker hull armor, Clawcraft are slower at sublight speeds than their TIE Fighter progenitors. A standard pair of Imperial ion engines allow the ship to achieve a sublight speed of 1,000 kilometers per hour. Clawcraft make up for their lower sublight speed by greater maneuverability. Each curved wing can make minor position adjustments and is paired with a mounted control jet to allow a Clawcraft’s pilot to throw the ship into sharp turns and complex maneuvers. A unique hyperspace beacon system allows a Clawcraft to travel anywhere in Chiss territory without navigation computer. Hyperspace anchor points broadcast navigational data to the starfighter, allowing it to patrol Chiss space more effectively. Some Clawcraft were used in various engagements alongside the New Republic in the war against the Yuuzhan Vong. P-38 The Porax-38 appears in Revenge of the Sith. Although featured in a full two-page spread in the Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections book, the fighter's role was significantly reduced in the final film; it is visible mostly as a background craft. The craft shares its name with the P-38 Lightning. Preybird-class starfighter The SoroSuub Preybird is a fictional model of medium starfighter. It is a capable craft for attack and defense purposes, mounting a heavy laser cannon on each wing. Production commenced shortly before the Battle of Endor and continued for a number of years. The design was primarily meant for export, rather than use in Sullust's own defense forces. Late in the Galactic Civil War, the Imperial Remnant procured Preybirds for its fighter wings because it could not devote manufacturing facilities to build TIE fighters; those facilities were dedicated to building starships for the Remnant's naval forces. Scarab Starfighter The Scarab was an experimental concept by the Trade Federation. It began its life as a prototype that became widely accepted even before the Clone Wars, and acted as a forerunner in design to the more deadly Droid Starfighter deployed in the Invasion of Naboo. The Scarab performed quite well in combat testing and was introduced to the Trade Federation starfighter forces only months after the first prototypes rolled off the assembly lines. It was armed with 4 laser cannons, the same as the Droid Starfighter, but to save production costs the energy torpedo launchers were deleted. Like the Droid Starfighter it could open and close its wings to disguise its combat nature until the last minute. As on almost any craft, the shields reduced manoeuvrability and so the craft was not as agile as the Droid Starfighter was. It did gain one large advantage: instead of the solid fuel slugs used in its contemporary, the Scarab used conventional ion engines, giving more or less unlimited flight time. Scimitar Assault Bomber The Scimitar assault bomber was a replacement to the slow and bulky TIE bomber. During Grand Admiral Thrawn's campaign to retake the Galaxy Core from Ysanne Isard and the New Republic, the Scimitar Assault Bombers were developed as a new generation of TIE Bombers. The Scimitar Assault Bomber has a single elongated body and the pilot and gunner sit in a forward shaped module which can eject from the craft and serve as an escape pod. The Scimitar Assault Bomber is supported by two large elongated array wings on either side. Interlocked repulsorlift thrusters provide it with additional maneuverability. In space, the Scimitar Assault Bomber is faster than any TIE Bomber and in planetary atmospheres it can travel at 1,150 km per hour and its divebomb speed is 1,250 km per hour. It is 8 metres long and thus is longer than the standard TIE Fighter. Its weapons are laser cannons, concussion missiles, thermal dotonators, proton bombs and proton grenades. It has a crew of two. Sharp Spiral The Sharp Spiral was the personal starfighter of Master Tiin during the waning days of the Old Republic. Master Tiin received the Sharp Spiral as a gift from Duros diplomats after he rescued their convoy from pirates. Tiin modified his fighter heavily, removing her shield generator and replacing it with a handmade hyperdrive unit, as well as adding laser cannons taken from a Hutt and a concealed proton torpedo launcher. Tiin used his connection to the Force to increase the speed of his hyperdrive and guide him through hyperspace as he flew dangerously close to mass shadows. The Sharp Spiral was one of the fastest starfighters in the Jedi fleet when it came to atmospheric flight. ;Specs Vehicle: Modified SoroSuub Cutlass-9 Patrol Fighter Length: 12 meters Max. Airspeed: 8000 km/h Hyperdrive: Class 1.00 (0.60 with Tiin) Crew: Pilot (1) Armaments: Laser Cannon (2), Proton Torpedo Launcher (1) Affiliation: Jedi Master Saesee Tiin Slave (Firespray)-Class Starship Slave Class Starships were used by the Oovo IV prison security forces. There were only six of its kind, and Jango Fett and Zam Wessell stole Slave 1 from the Oovo IV hangar and destroyed the hangar, along with the other Slaves, making Slave 1 the only one of its kind. Swarm-class Battle Droid In the fictional Star Wars Expanded Universe novel The Truce at Bakura, the Swarm-class Battle Droid was the Ssi-Ruuk equivalent to a starfighter. It is about 2 metres long making it one of the smallest starfighters. Because of their size, Ssi-Ruuk vessels can carry hundreds of them into battle. They are also easy and cheap to produce.They are pyramid-shaped and armed with 4 laser cannons located on each corner making them very dangerous. These laser cannons can be turned through 360 degrees thus giving the droid a wide field of fire. Each droid has two life forces in them, kept in battery coils. One powers the shields while the other pilots the droid, operates the laser cannons and sensors. There are also power generators for the shields and weapons, the drive unit and the sensor system. The life forces in the battle droids receive their commands from the Ssi-Ruuk command vessels via sensor arrays located on thrusters on each side of the vehicle. Vulture Droid Automated Trade Federation "Vulture-droid" starfighters appear in space battles in The Phantom Menace and Revenge of the Sith. Original designs depicted the droid starfighter not as a droid itself, but instead piloted by a battle droid. Droid tri-fighter Tri-fighters are part of the droid forces in the opening battle of Revenge of the Sith. Original plans to equip the fighters with boosters were abandoned when Lucas decided they were an unnecessary distraction in the already chaotic scene. Its curved braces are reminiscent of the Trade Federation's circular battleship. V-19 Torrent starfighter Prototypes of the Slayn and Korpil V-19 Torrent starfighter were first introduced at the Battle of Geonosis. Having proven their worth as an assault fighter with exceptional speed and maneuverability, the Republic quickly produced V-19s to add to the arsenal of the growing clone army. Because of the months of training it took for the Republic's clone trooper pilots to become proficient with the vessel, the fighter was not available in large numbers for some of the early engagements of the war, but they made a prominent showing during the Battle of Muunilinst. Initially designed as a short-range fighter, Republic technicians later added a Class-1 hyperdrive to equip the vessel for escort missions. The ship is unique in that it has two pairs of folding airfoils that give the ship added maneuverability and provides pilots with easy access to the ship's sliding canopy. The lower split airfoils coupled with enhanced repulsorlift engines make the ship an exceptional vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) fighter. The V-19 was often used in conjunction with the newer ARC 170 starfighter and V-wing starfighter. V-wing *V-wing starfighter Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber *Y-wing Yorik-Et Coralskipper Yorik-Et Coralskippers (more commonly referred to as coralskippers) are vehicles that are mainly dedicated to interstellar dog fights by the Yuuzhan Vong. They are a type of bioship made of coral, as their name implies. They are grown on planets that have been biomodified by the Yuuzhan Vong and contain only biological forms of control, as technology is seen as blasphemy to the Yuuzhan Vong, as is the phrase "biotechnology." Coralskippers are mainly used for close-range combat with small space crafts such as X-wings or A-wings. Their weaponry is completely biological in nature. Their propulsion device is a Dovin Basal that is also used as a shield. The pilot uses a cognition hood to mentally control the space craft. This hood also connects it to the yammosk, a creature bio-engineered as a battle controller, preventing collisions between the crafts and allowing "pack tactics" to be used by wings of coralskippers (a wing normally consists of six coralskippers.) Coralskippers are not designed for long-range travel and must often rely on larger vessels for transportation. Descriptions vary, but they are usually described as being shaped like apple seeds and being black or purple in color. The front of the craft is usually drawn with a series of wrinkly tubes that lead to a barrel at the front of the craft. An elliptical structure wraps around the top with the back of it pointing back and slightly upturned. In the embedded ellipse, there is a cockpit. A coralskipper does not appear on standard scans from a starship: scanners must be tuned towards biological targets to identify any Yuuzhan Vong ships. The primary weapon is a conical extrusion that fires streams of plasma that are highly destructive to the Republic and Imperial starfighters. The dovin basal can also be used as a weapon or a shield. When used for defense the Dovin Basal creates a singularity that absorbs all local energy and matter. In effect a miniature black hole, the gravitational pull also diverts missiles. This use can exhaust a Dovin Basal leaving a ship vulnerable after heavy use. To attack ships that stray too near, the Dovin Basal creates a focused singularity that draws in shield energy, rapidly draining power cells in the enemy starfighter as it attempts to compensate for the loss. Z-95 Headhunter The Z-95 Headhunter is a starfighter that was designed jointly by Incom Corporation and Subpro Industries several decades before the Clone Wars. Considered one of the most capable fighters of its day, it boasted a distinctive bubble canopy and two sets of blasters mounted at the ends of its two wings. Its sleek, yet rugged, design was attributed to Seti Ashgad, an engineer in Incom's Hyperdrive Design Division. The Z-95 is smaller in size than its successors: the ARC-170, designed during the Clone Wars; and the T-65 X-wing, designed shortly before the outbreak of the Galactic Civil War. While the Z-95 still enjoyed considerable use in the years following the establishment of the New Republic, it was clearly outclassed by fighters developed in the decades since its original release. When compared to the T-65, it is slower, less-maneuverable, has lighter armor and shielding, and is not as heavily armed. Yet it is fairly inexpensive and reliable, making it a favorite amongst smugglers, Outer Rim organizations, local system defense forces and bright-eyed youngsters with dreams of becoming fighter jockeys. Owing to its longevity, it is not surprising that many variants of the Z-95 have come into existence due to the efforts of starship mechanics and hotrod pilots throughout the galaxy; these include a split-wing version, a courier version that can accommodate a single passenger, variants with various alternative weapons loadouts, and a trainer version that was commonly used by the Rebel Alliance until replaced by the T-65X, the trainer variant of the X-wing. For more information, see theOfficial site. Z-95s are first described in the Brian Daley's 1979 novel Han Solo at Star's End, where it is described as having swing-wings and a bubble cockpit. Later Expanded Universe material, based on an early Joe Johnston X-wing sketch, depict the Z-95 as a precursor to the X-wing, but with only two wings. The Headhunter has appeared in the TV series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. References # Dark Empire II, trade paperback, 1st edition, 1995. Tom Veitch, ISBN 1-56971-119-4 # The Dark Empire sourcebook, Wizards of the Coast, 1st edition, 1993. Horne, Michael, ISBN 0-87431-194-2 # The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels (Star Wars), 1st printing, 1996. Bill Smith, ISBN 0-590-02361-6 # # Category:Star Wars lists Category:Star Wars starfighters